johnny_otgs_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The History of Flags~Japan
One of the more notable flags to come out of Far East Asia, and to the "Land of The Rising Sun" and that is Japan. But what is the history behind it? Well, this is what this page will cover. Early History Now, it is very difficult to pinpoint exactly when the Flag of Japan was created. I had to do some very hard research on this. According to Wikipedia, the Flag of Japan (in some form) was created in the year 701 AD by Emperor Monmu. Though this information is very sketchy, to say the least. This is because in the belief in the Shinto Religion that the Shinto Goddess Amaterasu gave birth to Japan's first Emperor (possibly Jimmu). This is why the Flag of Japan today was designed because it was always associated with Our Sun. If you ever looked at the Moon on multiple nights and keep a record of it's "Phases", you can see that the light (from The Sun) always goes from the right side to the left. Take that concept and place on a western perspective map of our world and you can easily see that the same thing happens. Sunlight goes from the right to the left, and thus the Sun's light always hits Japan first. Hence it's nickname "The Land of The Rising Sun". Sengoku Jidai By the late 15th century, the Sengoku Jidai (Japan's Civil War period) began. With it, each of the Samurai Clan came up with their crest. But, going through each of the crests of the Samurai Clan 1-by-1 is too much for this page to hold. It's another story for another day. There are some accounts that in 1593 (when Japan invaded what would be known as Korea) they used the Sun-Marked Flag for the fleet of naval warlord Yoshitaka Kuki. New Era, new flag After the Meiji Restoration in 1868 ended the Tokugawa Shogunate's nearly 2 and ½ century hold on Japan, the Emperor became the ruling leader of Japan, and along with some modern reforms they also made some laws about using the famous sun flag of Japan. On February 27, 1870, the new Empire of Japan had made the sun flag the "de Facto" flag. But yet, it wasn't the "Official" national flag of Japan. 20th Century and World War 2 By 1931, when Japan invaded Manchuria and thus Japan began to move into a more military standing. There was also Wartime Propaganda with the Japanese Media, and some of it retains to Japan's flag. One such propaganda message was a movie made in Japan back in 1934 where it shows how "Very elegant" Japan's flag is and all others (including the flags of western nations) were of bad design. The flags in the above picture were in use soon after Emperor Meiji seized power and were used by the Japanese Military even in their conquest of Korea and their wars against Russia and China. But it wouldn't be until World War 2 where they're symbols would become infamous towards the western world. Both Japan's Navy and Army used their version of the sun flag but both would use rays that come from the sun. But because the Japanese would commit horrific atrocities against their Korean (and eventually Chinese) occupiers, the Japanese military flags would be looked upon by the west much like the Nazi Swastika. Though, the IJN flag would still be used today by Japan's Maritime Self-Defense Force. After World War 2 and Japan surrenders. The USA would go on to occupy Japan for around 8 years, and during the US Occupation, the US Occupiers would go on to restrict the use of the Japanese Flag (though not outright ban it) and only use it during special Japanese holidays (such as the Emperor's Birthday). But in the years following the US Occupation of Japan, these restrictions would be lifted and Japan would use the sun flag once again. It would take around a half-century, but eventually, on August 13, 1999, the Japanese Diet Government would make the Sun Flag the official flag of Japan. The west may just know it as "The Rising Sun", but in Japan, it's known by 2 titles. The Hinomaru (Circle of The Sun) or the ''Nisshoki ''(Sun-Marked Flag). Want to know about the history of Fags in China, just click here to know. Don't forget to check out my Game and movies wikis as well. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.